I like
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: SMUT warning...for gonnabemarine and Aly. Jibbs


_Ok, so gonnabemarine gave me this idea and she wouldn't let it drop! BUT I kinda took it and ran in a different direction with it, so hopefully she will still like it…and not kill me!! _

_For Aly, cos she needed motivation… _

* * *

"What do you like?" Her lazy voice filled his mind as he lay on his back, head resting on his entwined hands. She lay on her front next to him, the covers had fallen down to reveal the near perfect skin on her back. He shifted onto his side and ran a hand up her spin, relishing in the way her body quivered under his fingers.

"What do I like?" He asked, moving himself again so he could trail kisses down her back. She squirmed and he noticed her shake her head slightly as if unsure she should be asking the question.

"I like coffee…you...naked…hitting DiNozzo…" He murmured, working his way up to her neck. He brushed the hair away from her face and she opened her eyes and looked at him, turning slightly to lie on her side, her head resting on her hands.

"No…what do you like...when we're together?" She asked, a faint flush covering her cheeks. He cocked his head and frowned slightly. He wasn't exactly sure what she was asking but he had a pretty good idea if the faint flush on her cheeks was anything to go by.

"Its difficult to say Jen, there are so many things I like." He answered, running fingers down her face. She looked expectantly up at him through her lashes.

"Seriously Jen, it's difficult." He lowered his head and kissed her back, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, she wriggled underneath him. She rolled over and his breath caught in his throat, all the time he had seen her naked underneath him, it never got old, it never failed to make his heart beat faster and his breath hitch. He ran his fingers up her leg, gently, loving the feel of her smooth skin beneath the tips. She arched up, her fingers digging into his arm, as she curled them around his wrist. She stopped the movement of his hand, knowing full well where it was going, and pouted at him.

"Jen…what is this all about?" He asked, vaguely amused at the question and her insistence for an answer.

"I just wanna know…tell me." She pouted again, and using his inability to concentrate on two things at once, she flipped him over and straddled his chest.

"Oh I definitely like it when you do that…" He began, she silenced him with her lips. Her tongue darted out and gently begged for access to his mouth, which he gladly gave. Pushing on her shoulders till she sat up, he frowned at her, "Jen…"

"Hmmmm?" She answered, suddenly fascinated by a scar on his chest. He caught her hand and pulled her fingers to his mouth.

"Can you let me finish?" He asked as she squirmed slightly. She pulled her hand away and crawled backwards down his body, grinning wickedly as she did.

"Continue…you like it when…" She licked down his thigh and back up again, her fingers following and scratching slightly. His hips bucked towards her and she suppressed a chuckle at the groaned that escaped him as she lifted her head and crawled back towards him.

"You…Christ Jen…" He gripped the tops of her arms, "How the hell am I meant to concentrate when you're doing _that_?" He asked, she grinned and shifted on top of him. He hissed and tightened his grip on her arms.

"You are a cruel woman, you know that?" He asked, she chuckled and ran her hands down his chest.

"Yes I know…now please continue." He gave her a weary smile just before she wriggled again and he sucked his breath in.

She really wasn't helping, how was he meant to express anything in words when her hands were on him and her wicked mouth was curved into a wicked grin? He gripped her arms again, knowing that she would probably have bruises tomorrow, and god if that didn't spur him on even more. He flipped her over, enjoying the surprised squeak that escaped her before a look of irritation crossed her face.

"That's cheating." She pouted.

"As much as I love you being on top Jen…I prefer it this way." He murmured against the hollow of her throat. She swallowed.

"What else?" She asked as his hands took over the torture she had bestowed upon him 5 seconds earlier.

"This…" He said, running a tongue across her collar bone, his fingers grazing her ribs and the underside of her perfect breasts.

"I like this too…" He murmured as he pushed himself off her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped as he slipped inside her, as far as he could go before sliding almost completely out and thrusting back in. Her fingernails scratched down his chest and he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"I like you helpless." He said as he began to move again. Her arms strained against his fingers and he tightened them, not relinquishing his hold over her.

"I like making you come undone." He said as she felt the familiar tingles running down the backs of her legs and the coil tighten low in her stomach. A few moments later she was begging him not to stop as her body clenched around him, blood coursing loudly through her veins.

He smirked wickedly down at her briefly before the smirk was wiped from his face, only to be replaced with dark eyes and a bottom lip caught between his teeth.

She felt him tense above her, just for a second every muscle in his body was taut, his fingers tightened even more around her wrists. Suddenly he shuddered his release, his whole body trembled as he collapsed beside her, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark.

"I like that the most though." She giggled as she curled up against his chest; his sleep heavy arm wound around her and pulled her snuggly against him.

"I like you the most." She whispered before sleep took both of them.

* * *

_I haven't written smut for so long! Hope you enjoy it!_

_CK, thank you for the much needed confidence boost! _

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
